


小作家

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Summary: 助理x十八禁作家
Relationships: 贤驼, 金东贤/林煐岷
Kudos: 8





	小作家

要真的说起来，金东贤还记得第一次看见林煐岷的时候，大概知道分配给自己的是一个没什么名气的小作家，但对于刚入职的编辑助理来说，上手第一个带的作家总是有点感情在的。

而林煐岷这种不着调的性格，可算是让金东贤二十多年来遇到铁板了。  
当他还没有回过神的时候，人已经被林煐岷压在身下了，室内的暖气咕噜咕噜从风口扑腾出来，而金东贤看着跨坐在自己身上赤裸着的林煐岷，只觉得自己这件黑色毛衣过于厚了些。

有点热，也有点浑身燥热。

被口无遮拦的林煐岷震惊得方寸大乱，更别说一个毫无经验的处男，被调戏这么两句，脸红总要是有的，但那一刻，心脏跳动的频率已经脱轨了，脑里的思绪想烟花一样炸得四分五裂。

“从哪里先开始？”林煐岷低头解着金东贤的裤腰带，轻声嘟囔道。  
被吓回了神，金东贤已经分不清林煐岷到底是开玩笑，还是来真的，他忙制住林煐岷胡作非为的手，开口的时候还咬到了舌头，“开……开始什么……别逗我了煐岷哥。”

“我说真的，请编辑大人负起责任吧。”林煐岷凑近俯下身趴在他面前。

被放大的姣好容颜抿唇一笑，金东贤的眼神立马开始飘渺了起来，他紧张地吞咽了口口水，心里的蠢蠢欲动又被理智拍打了回去。

“不必到这步吧，哥以前卡文不是也这样过来了，男人和男人要怎么做啊……”金东贤这话说得一点底气都没有。

“就是不知道，所以……”林煐岷整个身体都瘫在了金东贤身上，嘴唇离金东贤的耳朵很近，就连呼吸出来的温热气息都能感受到，“才要亲身实战嘛。”

金东贤的身体都僵住了，双手都不知道往哪放。

“你行不行啊？不行我找别人来。”

林煐岷忽然坐了起来，从上往下地看着慌乱的金东贤，仰着躺在床上的人，在移动中遗落了他的厚重眼镜，凌乱的刘海翻开露出光洁有些性感的额头，露出本该是俊朗的青年气息，原就是一时起意的林煐岷，忽然有点想要来真的意思。

男人和男人，都不吃亏就是了。

“没必要一副等死的样子吧？”林煐岷看着金东贤因为自己的靠近而紧张地闭上眼睛，有点好笑，怎么有种强上良家妇女的感觉。

金东贤闻言，扫下的眼睫毛颤了两下，慢慢睁开眼，林煐岷的脸已经压了下来，随之落下在他唇上的是林煐岷温热的嘴唇，因为好奇舔湿的唇瓣带着一股草莓味，金东贤心里笃定林煐岷是偷吃糖了。

在林煐岷说要去找别人的时候，金东贤下意识的反应是不可以，为什么呢，大概是今早被林煐岷挑拨的，没有任何反应就不是正常的男人吧？

草莓的甜味就连呼吸也夹杂着，林煐岷的舌头灵活地撬开身下小处男的牙关，将两个人的气息打乱，一股燥热的火气一下子冒到头顶，金东贤酥得手指都开始蜷缩了。

“甜的……”

无意识地嘟囔让林煐岷嘴唇离开的时候，欠揍地咧开了，看着金东贤疑惑地舔着嘴唇。

“昨晚敷的唇膜，便宜你了。”

舌尖还僵在唇上，金东贤一个羞耻地脸颊爆红，感觉方才自己就像个痴汉一样。

林煐岷早就把他的裤腰带解开了，在金东贤还没有回味过来的时候，手快地把他内裤扒了下来，金东贤原本就在两人磨蹭间起了反应，丢了最后一层遮羞布之后，刚刚抬头的性器迫不及待地钻了出来，轻轻打在林煐岷手背上。

顺着体位慢慢俯下身体，林煐岷趴在金东贤的双腿间，用手轻轻捏了捏精神的柱身，看着金东贤隐忍般的咽了一口气，林煐岷轻掐着性器，将从包皮褪下露出的圆硕龟头抵在唇边，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下。

很好，金东贤的味道不是很重，只有有点咸咸的，不算太腥，很快在金东贤短促的抽气中，林煐岷张口含住了性器顶端，舌头灵活地舔弄着龟头与包皮相连的缝隙，然后又轻轻顶了顶马眼的地方。

“唔……”

感受到有点液体从孔中慢慢溢出来，一时间戏弄的心思也加重，金东贤好像受不住一样，将一只手的胳膊挡在眼前，另一只手紧紧扣着床单，粉嫩的双唇轻启，暧昧的水渍声和舔弄的声音让他有些羞愧。  
更不敢直视林煐岷的脸。

小腹崩得紧紧的，金东贤的呼吸越来越急促，扣着床单的手松开，想要去推含弄着的林煐岷，越是慌乱越是把控不住，林煐岷被推开的时候，失控的精液惯性般的射出，恰巧落在离凶器最近的，林煐岷的脸上。

“对不起对不起……”

金东贤慌乱地去抽床头的纸巾，凑过去帮半跪着的林煐岷擦脸，一时间闪避不及的林煐岷被呛了一下，唇边还遗留着点点白灼，在红唇的明显对比下更为瞩目，根根分明的睫毛上垂下一滴精液，金东贤的动作顿住了。

因为林煐岷嗔怪地瞪了他一样，在他越来越睁大不可思议的眼神下，金东贤忙捂住了自己又抬起头不听话的性器。

“禽兽啊……”

“对不起啊哥……”金东贤涨红了脸，对着被自己弄脏的哥哥更是说不出别的话。

直到林煐岷伸手捧住他的脸，凑过来交换了一个吻，后知后觉的尝到自己精液的味道，让金东贤下意识地想往后退，但退避不得。

“别浪费了。”林煐岷对他笑了笑，伸舌将嘴角的舔干净。

借着金东贤这股正上头的愧疚情绪，林煐岷索性一不做二不休地将他又按在床上，解开围着自己没什么用的浴巾，随手扔在了地上，还好床头有之前为了写作而买了一堆的那方面的用品。

润滑剂买的也是林煐岷最喜欢的草莓味，水状的好像更受他喜欢，扩张这回事林煐岷指望不上金东贤，就算他想林煐岷也不敢让金东贤这个处男来帮他。

和男人做爱是头一回，更不要说身处下位，要是很久之前和林煐岷提这回事，绝对会遭到他一番唾弃，真不愧是敬业的自己，艰难地扩张到一半的时候，林煐岷脑子当机中忽然想到……

事情为什么会发展到这一步，和男人做爱？还是下位？最重要的是和金东贤做爱？

疯了吧，林煐岷，你一定是疯了。

金东贤直勾勾的眼神，炙热而滚烫，林煐岷面前撑着的手一软，差点跌在金东贤身上，好在金东贤手快地撑住了他，也不见他收回手，宽大的手掌温热地贴在林煐岷敏感的后腰上，忍不住一点一点摩挲着。

穴口松软到吞入三根手指也不成问题，林煐岷抽出湿答答的手指，发泄般地抹在金东贤赤裸的胸前，见他也不恼，就觉得没意思，现在说什么后悔也来不及了，口也口过了，扩张也扩张好了。

林煐岷箭在弦上，不得不发，中途喊停不是他的风格，他撑着头皮发麻，低头不去看金东贤的双眼，一手握着坚挺的性器，还留有水渍的手机在他龟头上抹了两下，然后抬腰、抵住穴口。

慢慢一点一点往下坐，起初没有怼到穴口的位置，性器一直往林煐岷的囊袋处前滑，戳到敏感点的地方，差点让好久没有做过爱的林煐岷射了出来，实在太没面子了。

“唔……”

比起疼，更多的是不适于做爱的肠道吞进的异物感更浓，林煐岷还想着用脑子记下这一刻的感受，但金东贤的性器实在是太大了，柱身也很粗，没想到挤进窄小湿热的肠道，会被紧致的肉穴紧紧攀附住。

林煐岷的呼吸越来越急促，像是调节着这股不适，也无意间看见满额细汗的金东贤咬着下唇，他的手还扶着林煐岷的腰，不敢贸然动弹。  
“疼吗？”林煐岷忽然问道。

金东贤愣了愣，反问道:“应该是我问哥疼不疼吧？”

“你是处男吧……这里太紧你鸡儿不疼吗？”林煐岷一副前辈的口吻教育道，其实他也没想到，自己现在坐着金东贤的性器一边这个模样说着的样子，实在是有些滑稽。

但金东贤没有注意到，反而是听完林煐岷的话后沉默了，胸口忽然沉闷了起来，他的反应却是紧紧抿着嘴唇，看上去太过冷酷。

等完完全全地将金东贤的性器吞进去，林煐岷自己浑身都冒了一层细汗，这个艰难的过程结束了，下一步呢？

林煐岷尝试着抬腰再压下去，结果是牵连到连接着肠道的穴口，一阵酸涩，给金东贤口之前他就隐隐觉得金东贤这个尺寸，吞进去都费劲，还要动就……

好在他适应能力也不在话下，疼只是暂时的，资料里说前列腺的快感比射精还要爽，看了一晚上资料和gay片的林煐岷开始心痒痒了，但自己的感受是主要，次要还得观察一下金东贤的反应。

林煐岷反复这般抬腰下压了几次后，仔细地看着金东贤的呼吸变得急促，尤其是自己动得快的时候，柱身狠狠擦过软嫩的肠道，除了自己觉得越来越热，肠道下意识地缩紧，就连交合的阴户间也液体淋漓。

屁股肉一次一次撞在金东贤的胯上，发出啪啪的声音，加上液体的渍渍水声，更显得淫荡了，不知不觉就红了脸，林煐岷双手撑在金东贤的胸上，时不时地掐上一把他的乳头。

金东贤喘着粗气制止，“哥……煐岷……”

“怎么了？”被撞得无心遐想的林煐岷，下意识地问道，也不会想到，只是年下的弟弟想要这么喊喊他而已。

“唔啊……”资料不是骗人的，龟头擦过肠道敏感点的时候，林煐岷瞬间像被抽掉了脊梁骨，软绵绵地趴在金东贤身上，生理反应的泪水瞬间逼到了眼眶，而还坚挺的性器一句顶在那个地方，因为林煐岷停止的动作而幅度很小的戳弄着。

林煐岷的鼻尖冒着晶莹的细汗，他忍不住嗅了嗅鼻子，金东贤的下巴贴在他额头上，他微微后退，拿下巴点了点林煐岷的额头，伸手圈着他的屁股，在林煐岷身下发着力，挺动着腰部。

储蓄着力气的年下处男，不知轻重的顶弄反而是戳到了林煐岷的高潮点，被撞碎的呻吟如同破碎堤坝泄出的洪水，一发不可收拾。

“啊……慢……慢点啊……混蛋！”

如果林煐岷可以看见的话，当然他看不见，屁股一片都被撞红了，更别说屁股那快的肉有多白，一白一红的对比下，可见金东贤的顶撞有多鲁莽。

后知后觉发现自己射出来的林煐岷更加崩溃，粘腻的精液都布满了两人的胸前，丢了面子失了身，一股一股欲望的浪潮将他席卷，快感下忍不住蜷缩的脚趾，林煐岷的双手紧紧攀着金东贤的肩头，就像浮海里的遇难者抓着一块板子。

等动作慢了下来，金东贤不再是快速的抽插，而是彻底拔出再深深地捅进去，林煐岷放飞的思绪被拉回，也明白了金东贤是要射了，满脸泪痕地想要做出最后的抵抗。

“不要……不要射在里面！”

但话还没说完，比这更快的，是金东贤强悍地禁锢着他的双臂，看着温温柔柔的一个孩子，怎么臂力这么大……

性器深深地埋在穴道里，金东贤粗重的呼吸渐渐放缓，紧绷的小腹也在一波一波射精后，缓缓放松，他的理智慢慢回笼。

好一会儿，两个人都互相抱着彼此，直到林煐岷气冲冲地坐直了腰，准备找金东贤算账。

“你骗我？”

一脸懵的金东贤反问道，“我骗你什么？”

“你不是处男吧……？做了四十多分钟了！”林煐岷咬牙地看了眼时间，大多数处男体验不该秒射吗？

果然露骨的话又让金东贤红了脸，简直和刚刚埋头猛干的人截然相反，林煐岷气得牙痒痒，腰酸背痛屁股还痛，很想掐死一个小时前临时起意的自己。

“没…没有吧……哥第一次秒射了吗？”金东贤怎么知道，一开始也怕毫无经验的自己在林煐岷体内就这么一股脑射出来，但……好像碰到林煐岷就控制不住地，想要得更多。骂骂咧咧的话被哽在了喉中，林煐岷自知不对，也没有再继续这个话题，然后气氛一度降到冰点，直到他起身想要从金东贤身上爬下去。

“老子再也不肏处男了……”林煐岷还是骂骂咧咧了出来。

金东贤赶忙搂住他，半软半硬的性器被抽了出来，在穴内的精液失去堵塞汩汩流了出来，滴落到床单上，憋屈的金东贤这才反驳了一句，“现在不是处男了，哥要对我负责……”

林煐岷气笑了，“你是上个世纪的吗，这就要负责？”

金东贤脸黑了，也确实该如此……莫名其妙地被他负责的作家拐上了床，做完后翻脸不认人，简直就是当代无情的代表，厚脸皮的林煐岷。

尽管如此，小处男的心碎成了渣，本性还是保守的金东贤，做足了准备，死磕在林煐岷身上。

一物降一物，是这么个道理。

林煐岷最新更新的一章内容爆了，评论十分火热，并且表示ym老师写耽美向的题材，还是令人期待的刺激，第一章就骑乘上了，果然是ym老师。

读者不知道是，林煐岷这章更新后，休养了三天，金东贤跟个粘人虫一样，围着他伺候。

当然等好了以后，林煐岷屁颠屁颠地想了很多姿势和体位，剧情也铺得水到渠成，只是……

这个也需要金东贤配合一下。

【END】


End file.
